1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a health pillow having a magnetic effect due to the magnetic lines of force of magnets and a manual pressure effect and further having a good air permeability.
2. Related Art Statement
There have been proposed various kinds of pillows for a long time, but it has not been possible to produce inexpensively a light-weight pillow having a magnetic effect and a manual pressure effect and further having a good air permeability.